The Force of Fear
by Amour Morbide
Summary: Teen Titan X-men Evolution crossover! The Teen Titans are being forced to join the X-men at the Xavier Institute. What could cause them to do this? Having the one’s they protect trying to destory them could.(Rogue&Raven focus probably) Full summary insi
1. Chapter 1

**Force of Fear  
  
**_Summary:_ **Teen Titan X-men Evolution crossover!** The Teen Titans are being forced to join the X-men at the Xavier Institute. What could cause them to do this? Having the ones they protect trying to destory them could. But what evil could force them to do this? One answer: the force of fear.  
  
This fic will probably revolve around Rogue and Raven considering they're my favs. I think it will have a good balance of attention between the shows although the beginning is mostly the Titan's POV.  
  
_Things to know:_ **1.)** This fic will take place after the whole Apocolyapse deal in Evolution. **2.)** I've only just recently begun watching Teen Titans so if I do things wrong, very sorry. I have taken the initiative to watch it whenever it comes on but that had to begin today since I worked while it was on yesterday and didn't realize there was a late showing. Feel free to correct me if I do in fact do something wrong. **3.) **This story will only be updated under the X-men Evolution catagory. I do not feel like updating two stories each time I need to update.  
  
**[Chapter 1]**  
  
Three teens rushed into the large T-shaped building. A large green gorilla follwed and slammed the door shut behind it. The large beast held the door shut as if something on the other side was trying to open them.  
  
"They're maniacs!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking at the door.  
  
"Robin, why are they expressing such violence toward us?" Starfire asked, turning to the team leader.  
  
"Because they're afraid. They think we're something we're not. Humans tend to fear what they do not understand."  
  
"They pointlessly express irrational behavior." Raven said monotoniously as her eyes turned white and a large object in the room lifted, covered in black, over to the door Beast Boy was holding shut.  
  
The gorilla moved out of the way as the large, heavy dresser lodged itself in front of the door. It then shifted into the smaller figure of BB. "Man! They're crazy! We're not even mutants!"  
  
"Why do they not see this? I am certainly not a mutant. I come from a different planet entirely. Why do they seek to destroy me as well?" Starfire questioned confused.  
  
"They don't believe you're an alien." Cyborg replied.  
  
"They have never doubted it before."  
  
"That doesn't matter." Robin replied, making his way out of the room. "They believe what they want to."  
  
Following Robin's example, Raven moved away to go to her room as well.  
  
"Well, who's up for a game?!" Beast Boy questioned, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Suddenly a window broke and a stone came flying at Starfire. With a short blast of her power the stone flew back, hitting the wall.  
  
"They seriously mean to harm us, yet we have protected them on so many occasions."  
  
"It's chaos out there. We can't even step foot outside this tower anymore without fear of them. Sad thing is, we can take them." Cyborg replied, a faint twitch to his lip.  
  
"So that's a no go on a round of-"  
  
"Yes BB, that's a no." Cyborg replied. He walked off.  
  
"It appears that none of them are in a good mood but you. I must say, I too am not pleased with the way we are being treated."  
  
"Hey, neither do I, but hey, why dwell on it right?" Beast Boy asked, making his way to the large TV.  
  
Star just shook her head.  
  
.  
  
Dick paced his room. They couldn't keep doing this. Every time they got an alert they'd leave the tower and before they could even take care of anything, anti-mutant raids would come after them. They hadn't been able to get much done before the villans would slip through their fingers.  
  
Robin whipped a circular blade and it lodged itself in the wall of his room. He didn't care. He had to think of something, anything. He had to find a way around this. He had to find a way where they could step outside and be safe. Last time Starfire and he had gone outside for a simple walk she had nearly been shot.  
  
Robin pounded his fist on the table in his room. They didn't mind him, he was normal, he didn't have super powers or an unusual appearance aside from his mask. It still made him mad that his friends couldn't go anywhere without behing threatened. Yet what was there to do? He couldn't change the people's minds and he couldn't prove to them they weren't mutants.  
  
"And in any case, they shouldn't be doing this to mutants either." Robin pointed out to himself.  
  
He sighed and began to pace again. If they were kept from leaving the tower much longer (which seemed to be becoming the case) they'd be in a severe situation. As of the moment, it seemed best if they were to disban into multiple locations. All of which were completely unknown. Yet how would he find such places? And would he be prepared to separate with the team?  
  
He shook his head. "No, there must be a different way."  
  
Looking around his room at the various news articles he collected just for the sake of possibly needing them in the future, a certain one popped out at him.  
  
_Monsters Among Us._ Richard Greyson walked over to it and picked it up. On several occasions it mentioned the Xavier Institute. All the mutants to be seen the day of their discovery were residents of the Xavier Institute. They had been attacked though...  
  
Dick sat down in a chair to think. He could call for help. He didn't see any reason not to. A conversation with this Mr. Charles Xavier would hopefully reveal some answers. Hopefully.  
  
He stood up and made his way over to a computer and looked up the number to the institute.  
  
.  
  
In the confines of her room Raven was trying to meditate. She was an expert at controlling her emotions and actions, yet at the moment she was having difficulty meditating. Even the chant seemed helpless, as if there were no magic to their words.  
  
Opening her eyes she decided she needed to find something more distracting. She couldn't dwell on the feeling she was experiancing. If she let it get too strong...  
  
_But dang it! Those people are idiots!!_  
  
The lightbulb in her room exploded. She glanced at it and cursed silently. She couldn't let things happen like that. It would only lead to more distruction. It irritated her more then she was willing to admit that she couldn't freely express her emotions let alone allow herself to feel them, but she couldn't linger on that either.  
  
"Life, it's a constant battle." She muttered to herself as she picked up _House of Leaves_ and began to read from where she had left off.  
  
.  
  
Jean massaged her temple as they walked inside. They were all wearing their uniforms. "I've had enough of this." She groaned.  
  
Scott put an arm around her. "I know, we all have."  
  
Kitty looked to Kurt. "How come like, after we save the world, the world decides to hate us?" Kitty asked. She glanced at Rogue questionatly.  
  
"Hey, don' look at me. Ah have no friggin clue."  
  
"Zey just vanted us to do zeir dirty work and get rid of ze Apocolyapse threat. Now zat ve've doen zat zey can try and kill us again." Kurt replied, his canines bared ever so slightly.  
  
"I like, totally hate clearing up those raids. I feel like I'm the bad guy or something." Kitty complained, looking at her hands.  
  
"We're just protecting ourselves." Jean assured her as they all arrived in the Foyer.  
  
"Yeah Kit, it's us or them. An' we don't even hurt them. No mattah how much Ah want to." Rogue growled.  
  
"Rogue!" Jean scolded.  
  
"Ah do! Ah'm not goin' ta lie ta sound good for ya." Rogue crossed her her arms and turned her head slightly and looked at the ground.  
  
Jean sighed. "It's very crucial that we don't hurt _anyone_ unless we really have to. We're setting the example for all the mutants out there. If we can't handle ourselves then the media is going to believe that none of us can."  
  
"Heh, the way thay're treatin' us Ah wouldn't blame anyone that couldn't."  
  
"Rogue, you're not helping." Scott said softly.  
  
"Look, we've been here fo' a while, ya don't need ta lecture us. Save ya're speeches for the new recruits. Rahne and Jubilee are back so ya have even more kids ta order around." Rogue replied as she turned on her heal and headed upstairs to her room.  
  
Kurt and Kitty exchanged glances. Jean looked slightly overwhelmed.  
  
"I'll like, go talk to her." Kitty assured her before following Rogue upstairs.  
  
"Vell I'm hungry, I'm going to go eat. See you guys later." Kurt said before teleporting to the kitchen.  
  
Jean and Scott looked to Bobby and Piotr who had been silent the whole time. "Well, I'm going to go find the others. I umm... have a question though." Bobby said.  
  
"Yeah?" Scott questioned. Piotr took this chance to make his way to his own room.  
  
"Well, I heard rumors that Amara might make it onto the team soon. Is that true?" Bobby questioned.  
  
"It's still only being talked about." Scott replied.  
  
Bobby nodded. "Alright. I was just wondering." And with that he hurried off.  
  
Scott turned to Jean and smiled kindly. Jean sighed tiredly and Scott's smile faded. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just their thoughts... How can they feel that way?!" Jean looked seriously troubled.  
  
Scott pulled her to him and hugged her. "I don't know, but one day we'll change it."  
  
Before Jean got a chance to reply though the phone rang. Scott turned and looked at where one hung on the wall. He sighed. "I'll get it. None of the other kids will. Not since the girls got their own line." He said, letting go of her.  
  
"Good thing they did too." Jean said with a short laugh.  
  
Scott laughed too before picking up the phone. "Xavier's Institute."  
  
"Hello, my name's Rob- Richard Greyson. Could I please speak to Charles Xavier?" The voice questioned.  
  
"Of course." Scott said. "One second." He covered the reciever. "Jean, would you send a message to the professor to pick up the phone?"  
  
Jean nodded. "Of course." She lifted her hands to her head and contacted the professor. A moment later Scott heard the professor's voice great Mr. Greyson.  
  
.  
  
"Mr. Xavier, I am Robin with the Teen Titans. Know of them?" Robin questioned formally.  
  
"Yes, I do." Xavier replied. "I was wondering when this would catch up with you."  
  
"Then you know of our situation." Robin stated.  
  
"I do, and my only suggestion for you if you want to stay together is to come here for a couple of months. I will help you with your defense systems. The ones I have implanted here have been quite effective. Although we still, on occasion, have to split up the riots we get personally."  
  
"And as for going places?" Robin asked.  
  
"Here we have not allowed the students to go out alone. For some reasons, the riots here are a little more afraid of attacking us in public as have yours. It is probably because there are five of you and twenty of us."  
  
"So, we go there for a couple of months while you remodel our home?" Robin asked thoughtfully. "I don't know if we would have the money to repay you."  
  
"Money isn't a problem Mr. Greyson. I would highly suggest though that you and your team would stay with us until this whole situation mellowed down. If the alarm systems in anyway severely hurt a raider the media would have a field day and you would be worse then when you started off."  
  
Robin nodded. "I will speak to the team and ask them what they wish to do." Robin replied.  
  
"Very well. I will speak to you again soon."  
  
"Yes Mr. Xavier." And with that he hung up. He turned in his seat and looked at his door wondering how the others would react. Yet, what other choice did they have? What other choice did they have?  
  
**[To be continued]**  
  
**Please** R&R. Me begging! I live off of those things but don't get that many. gets on knees and begs  
  
Ahem, regains as much dignity as she can Yeah, there ya go. wonders off quickly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Force of Fear**

_Just a reminder, this will probably be the last time I update this version of Force of Fear. I'm only going to be updating the X-men Evolution version soooo, yeah. _

**[Chapter 2]**

Robin waited for a reaction, but didn't have to wait long. "We're going to team up with the X-men?! They're soooo cool!" Beast boy exclaimed, almost jumping up and down. "Especially that Nightcrawler dude. He's so cool, you know, how he's blue and he can just teleport anywhere he wants! I want to grow up to be juuust like him." He teased.

Raven rolled her eyes. "And you're nothing like him now." She drawled sarcastically. She then shook her head. "Great, more hormoneal teenagers to put up with."

Beast boy looked about ready to reply when Starfire interupted him. "So we are going to leave our home because of these earthlings that seem to hate us so?"

"Yes Kori, that's exactly what's going on."

"So we're just going to pick up and leave…" Cyborg commented. Weather he was happy or upset about it, Robin couldn't tell at the moment.

"Well, this should prove interesting." Cyborg finished.

Robin smiled slightly. He then glanced at Raven and Starfire. They were the only ones who hadn't expressed how they felt about it.

"Well I think that whatever Robin thinks must be best for all of us." Starfire said with a nod.

"Of course you do." Raven muttered. Robin was looking at her now though. "What?"

"Well? What do you think of this?"

"I think we should be packing." Her eyes shifted to the window and Robin saw a boat heading to the tower.

"Good idea. Everyone, go get your things." He turned then and left for his room.

* * *

"The Teen Titans are coming?! Zat is so cool!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh yes, so cool." Rogue murmered, rolling her eyes.

"It is! I've been vanting to meet zat Beast Boy dude. I zink ve could get along." Kurt replied.

"Perfectly." Rogue muttered.

"When are they coming professor?" Jean asked

"As soon as Robin gets back to me." Xavier replied. "He is probably informing his teammates as we speak."

"So like, how long are they going to be staying here?" Kitty questioned.

"That dependes Kitty. I might instal the same security systems as we have there, there. However, I suggested that it would be smartest if they stayed here until everything settled down." Xavier replied.

Scott nodded. "They will be following the same rules as everyone else?"

"They will have to." Logan barked from his posisition against the doorframe to the conference room. (A/N: there might not be one, but there is now!!)

Charles nodded. "I don't think that will be much of a problem. We may have leadership issues with Mr. Greyson but I will talk to him about it." Xavier informed them, but looked particularily at Scott. "You will remain team leader. The boy has great leadership skills but he is still young."

"Geese, can Ah leave?" Rogue questioned, letting one of the arms that had been crossed over her chest fall to her side.

Xavier looked at her and nodded. She quickly turned and left.

"So like, that's five more people. They're like, going to have to share rooms with people,you know." Kitty pointed out, mentally calculating the room space. "At least until we like, prepare some of the other rooms."

"Very true Kitty. Kurt, I've decided that you will share a room with Garfeild Logan." Xavier told the blue boy.

Kurt blinked. "Who?"

"Beastboy." Xavier explained. Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Totally awesome! Yes! Zis is going to be so cool!"

"Under one condition…" Xavier trailed.

Kurt looked at him. "Vhat?"

"You both have to behave! I put you two together because I believe you two will get along very well. I'm also aware that two comedics such as yourselfs stuck together in one room could equal disastor, so consider this a trial period." Xavier replied firmly.

Kurt nodded. "Of course sir."

"Logan, would you please get Gambit to help you move the already assembled bed into the room?" Xavier questioned.

Logan moved away from the wall. "If the gumbo's even here." Logan muttered, walking out of the room.

"I have also decided that Kori Anders… Starfire," Xavier added when he got uncomprehending stares. "will room with Jean." Jean nodded. "The bed will have to be assembled. You should know where you can find the parts."

"Of course." Jean replied and made her way out of the room.

"Victor Stone, Cyborg, will have to have his own room due to his machanical body." Charles then turned to Scott. "Richard Greyson and yourself might not get along very well to begin with due to the fact you may have leadership conflicts, but I think it would be a good test for the both of you."

Scott nodded, not sure what to think of this. "I'll go down and help Jean get parts for a bed for hers and my room as well."

"Raven will be rooming with Kitty. Kitty, you can go down with Scott and Jean."

Xavier had decided it would be best if he didn't try to put someone in Rogue's room. Especially afte the Apocolaypse deal, even if it had turned out alright she hadn't been in the best mood as of late. So he nodded and watched as the rest of the X-men began to leave the room. The newer kids had muttered excitedly about the news the whole time but now they were all heading out.

Looking to Hank Xavier chuckled. "This should be most interesting."

"Indeed."

* * *

Robin had called the professor back and had informed him of his group's decision. They had talked for a while about the rules and how there would not be many exceptions for them. Each would have to contribute to stay. Meaning basically that they would have to keep their rooms, the bathrooms, and any other places they go in the mansion cleaned. Washing dishes would rotate everyday between all the members of the institute.

For the most part everything was fine. Robin had asked if there was a place to train and that's when the largest conflict came about. Cyclops, Scott Summers, was the team leader. If they trained together, he would remain team leader.

"For the well-being of my students I need everything to stay as routine and normal as possible. If they get used to you taking charge then I will give you more leave way, but until they get used to the fact that you're here, let alone in command, we need you to follow Mr. Summer's lead."

Robin had nodded reluctantly. He'd also been reluctant about the fact that they would have to be sharing rooms but none of this did he mention to the others. He knew for a fact mentioning to Raven that she had to share a room would be disastrous.

"Are we ready?" He asked, seeing all of them holding their luggage. Raven was holding something wrapped in tissue except for a darkish silver handle that was protruding that she was holding it with. Despite the fact that she couldn't hold it very well because of her lugage, he could still tell she was being quite careful with it.

He shook his head and looked at everyone. "We ready?"

"I am." Cyborg replied with a shrug.

"Alright." Robin lifted his own bags to indicate that he was ready. "Charles Xavier said he'd bring a jet and have some people to help move the 'artifacts' we've got from our enemies." Robin told them. They nodded. "So it's to the roof."

* * *

The gruff man that went by the name of Wolverine led them into the foyer. Raven had thought the place all right. It was large; kinda close to the size of the T-tower if it was wider then it was tall. It wasn't anything close to a haunted house looking place, though she knew it had potential to be. It was probably somewhat creepy at night.

Walking into the foyer though, Raven was a little overwhelmed at all the people there. She recognized a few from the news but that was it. The blue one looked excited and she had to roll her eyes. BB was quite excited as well.

"X-men, meet the Teen Titans." Xavier said as he and the rest of the Titans entered the room. "Titans, meet the X-men."

Bamf Raven was slightly startled as the blue boy was suddenly next to her. He wasn't looking at her though, he was in front of Beastboy, holding out a three fingered hand.

"Dude! I've been wanting to meet you!!" Beastboy exclaimed, dropping his luggage and taking Nightcrawler's hand and shaking it. "You're even furry!"

"Wow, what a surprise." Raven muttered, rolling her eyes.

"There are so many people." Starfire commented, looking around.

"I'll take your bag." A young teen with light brown hair told Starfire, a grin on his face.

"No, I'll get it." Another boy with blonde hair and orange bangs said, coming up next to the first. Robin glanced at them and glared, but they didn't see it. That was until a different red head with green eyes stepped forward toward him.

"Welcome to the institute. You must be Mr. Greyson." Raven knew this one from the news. It was Jean Grey.

Robin stared at her awestruck for a second before shaking his head then nodding. "Yes, thank you." He put his bag down and shook her head.

"Sickening." Starfire already had two boys fighting over whom would take her luggage and Robin seemed already taken with the telepath. Beastboy was being overly excited about Kurt. At least Cyborg wasn't being so ridiculous. Take that back, he'd found a friend with a machanical arm.

Raven stepped back and away from them as they began to mingle and talk to their newest housemates.

Rogue, who wasn't all that interested in this whole thing, had seperated herself from the others to begin with. However, she couldn't help but notice the dark garbed girl who hadn't really spoken with anyone back away. She looked at the girl curiously but heard Xavier yell over them.

"Students!" It took a little bit before everyone shut up. "Let's all go to our rooms and give the Titans a chance to get settled."

"Oh, zat's right. You're my roommate." Kurt told Beastboy.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Raven slowly turned to look at Robin, her face set to a glare. "What?"

"Yeah, umm, I didn't mention that. We all have roommates besides-"

"What?!" The lightbulbs exploded suddenly.

There was a moment of darkness before Cyborg had turned on a built in flashlight. "Sorry about that."

Jean shook her head. "It's alright, I understand." She looked at Raven. "It won't be that bad, really. You're rooming with Kitty, it'll be fine."

"I don't like other people in my room." She said firmly.

"Raven, it's for the best. I'm sure you'll be fine. Umm…" Robin looked around for whoever Kitty was. "I'm sure your roommate won't look through your stuff or anything."

"Put her in mah room." Rogue finally spoke. The X-men turned to look at her. Ever since she had gotten back from her short period of having someone controlling her she'd been very firm and even violent about people going in her room. (They had given her her own room in the first place for this purpose.)

"I don't want to room with _anyone_." Raven retorted, glaring at the gothic girl who had made the offer.

"Well neither do Ah, an' Ah really don't have ta. So here's your options," Rogue replied, almost crudely. "Room with the valley girl over there, or with meh. She's a sweety but she loves ta blast N'sync and Usher and hum everwhere she goes." She finished.

Everyone else was silent as Raven glared at the two-toned haird girl.

"Fihne." Rogue laughed. "Ah'd be more then happy ta keep mah own room."

"Fine." Raven snapped "I'll room with you."

[To be Continued]

Alright,_I don't really have to many ideas. I know what I want to do for the overall plot, but I don't want to go into that so soon so if any of you have any ideas, shoot. Coupling ideas would be nice too._


	3. Chapter 3

The Focre of Fear

Alright. Last time that I will be updating both versions. This one will not continue to be updated, the other will.

Chapter 3

Beast Boy put his stuff down on his bed then turned to Kurt with a grin. "Teleport." He said, interesedly.

"Vhat? Erm… okay." Kurt teleported to the fan in his room, his tail was wrapped around it and he was looking at Beast Boy, his own face upside down.

"So cool man." Beast boy said, grinning.

'bamf' Kurt was next to him. "Now you show me yours." Kurt prompted him.

"Alright, what's your favorite animal?" BB asked.

"Umm… I don't have one." Kurt said, thinking.

"Well, pick one you like." BB prompted.

"Chimpanzee." Kurt replied.

In Kurt's room, was suddenly a green chimp.

"Zat is so cool." Kurt commented.

"Hey, want to go out for pizza?" Beast boy asked, now his normal form.

"I zink ve're supposed to be getting everything in our rooms togezer." Kurt replied, looking at the bag on BB's bed.

"Aww, I can do that later tonight. I'm hungry!"

"Zere's some left overs in ze fridge." Kurt offered.

"Tofu?" BB looked hopeful.

Kurt blinked. "Tofu? I don't zink so."

"Oh." BB said, dissapointed. "I don't eat meat."

"Vhat?! Meat is great? How can you stand being a vegetarian? I couldn't live vizout meat."

"Why do people always ask me that?" Beast boy asked, exasperated.

"Huh?"

"_How can you stand being a vegetarian? _I just can! I wouldn't be one if I couldn't stand it. I made a commitment and stuck to it, people do it all the time. What I can't stand is eating an animal I've been. Cheesburger; I've been a cow, chicken; I've been a chicken, bacon; I've been a pig for heaven's sake! It's like… eating myself!"

"Whoa there! I didn't mean any offense." Kurt said quickly, waving his three-fingered hands in surrender.

"I know, but seriously!"

"You vant zat pizza? Zen lets go get it. I'll teleport out, you can use ze vindow."

Beast boy grinned then turned into a green fly. He flew out the window.

After turning his holowatch on, Kurt quickly began to teleport himself out. It was eight so there weren't many closed pizza shops, and normally they wouldn't be expected to stay in the mansion, but the Titans were new here and it was a school night. Oh well, no one had to know.

* * *

Cyborg walked into his new room. It was decent sized and there was even something that seemed to be designed specifically to keep him recharged.

Shortly after he'd settled in there was a knock at his door. Hoping it was one of the other Titans he walked over to it and opened it. It wasn't any of them, but he wasn't that dissapointed. He liked this kid.

"Hey Forge."

"Hello Cyborg. I see that you saw what I made for you. Isn't it groovy?"

"Yees, but I brought something myself."

Forge shrugged and walked in. "Then you'll have a back up. You should try this baby out though." Forge tapped the contraption.

"Alright, I'll do that." Cyborg replied. He looked around. "So, how long have you been in this place?"

"Not long. I'm sure you heard about the whole Apocolyapse deal? I came after that."

"Oh yeah. Me and the guys wanted to go help out with that but the government said they were on it, had something in mind. We were going to go anyway but they assured us they had things under control."

"So you guys just stuck around at home."

Cyborg shook his head. "No. We were there, not far, we were just going to wait for everything to go wrong before we stepped in."

"And nothing did?"

"No, most everything went wrong. Everything shut down when we were about to do something though… even _I _shut down. That was pretty creepy, but whatever had happened, it worked."

"Yeah. That was some kid's mutation; Rogue stole it. The kid was too young to be in that kind of stuff."

"Stole… it?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yeah. That's basically her mutation, except she only takes… borrows, your powers for a short period of time. I don't know much about her really though, and I mostly steer clear of her."

"I think it will be interesting seeing her and Rae sharing a room. Raven's very… territorial I guess you could say."

"Territorial?"

"She gets very upset if someone goes in her room." Cyborg explained.

"Ahh. Annyway!" Forge said, before going into talking about electronics.

* * *

Star hovered over her dresser, her legs brought up so she was sitting cross legged in the air as she put clothes away. Mainly the same outfit over and over again. Jean watched, an eyebrow lifted.

"Why do you wear the same thing so much?" Jean questioned.

Starfire turned to her. "Do you not all wear the same thing? Beast boy, Robin, Cyborg and Raven all do."

Jean blinked. "I knew you all had uniforms, but you don't have any other outfits?" She seemed surprised.

"No, we do not. Should we?"

"Well… no… you… _shouldn't_. I'm sure it would be nice though. Here, take a look at my clothes. See if you like anything. I doubt it will fit. I'm a bit taller then you and you look like you're close to a zero."

Starfire blinked and her legs unraveled. "A… zero?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah."

"What do you mean, a, zero? How am I a number?"

"Your waist size. You know, for a pair of pants?" Jean questioned.

"No, I do not know. What do you mean?" Starfire questioned.

"It's a size." Jean shook her head. "Nevermind. I'll explain tomorrow after school when we go shopping."

"We're going shopping?!" Starfire seemed excited.

"If you want to, which you seem to."

"Oh yes, I would enjoy that very much. Can I invite Raven?"

"Of course you can." Jean smiled. "Will she want to?"

"Well, she has gone with me once before. I am not sure if she would enjoy to again." Starfire looked thoughtful.

"Well, I'll ask Kitty, I know she'll want to go, she loves to shop. I can ask some of the younger students if you like. You can get to know them."

Starfire seemed excited. "That would be wonderful!"

* * *

Raven finished putting her things into the dresser. She glanced at her roommate who was paying her no attention. Rogue was sitting on her bed, her legs sprawled out and her back supported by the headboard. She was reading Servant of the Bones by Anne Rice. Raven couldn't help but be amused. She liked Anne Rice's books.

She glanced at the rest of the girl's part of the room. For the most part it was untouched but atop her desk was an asortment of dark make-up. She skimmed it for some white powder or cover up but saw none. So her skin was naturally that pale.

She turned back to her packing. She picked up off her bed her mirror, which was still wrapped in wrapping tissue.

"Rogue." She said, turning to the Goth.

Rogue glanced up from her book. "Hmm?"

"Don't touch the stuff on my side of the room, I won't bother with the stuff on yours."

Rogue lifted an eyebrow. "Wha would Ah touch ya're stuff?" She wasn't looking for an answer, merely turned the page of her book and read on.

Raven walked over to her own desk and opened the dop drawer. She carefully set the mirror in it and shut it again. Walking back to her bag she got out her make up, which was basically just eyeliner, and set it on the desk. It looked far from homey, but Raven hadn't bothered to take out any of her more personal things. She didn't feel like decorating a room that wasn't completely hers.

"Ya need ta not bring it down so much in tha middle."

"What?" Raven questioned, turning to Rogue, who had lowered her book.

"Ya're eyeliner. Ya bring it down ta a point under yar eyes. It makes you look tired." Rogue told her.

"Great, my own personal fashion consultant."

Rogue looked at her skeptically. "Ah said nothin' about ya're clothes, though Ah could. Ah merely commented on ya're eyeliner."

"What about my wardrobe?" Raven questioned, crossing her arms. Truth be told, she was interested in what the girl had to say. If she ever were to get advice from Star, she'd have told her to ditch the dark broady look and go for something brighter. Rogue though, Raven liked her fashion. She herself wasn't usually into the material things, but she was still close enough to human…

"Lihke the mysterious look, bottom end too short. Ya're all covered on tha top but hardly anythin' below. Tha chain around ya're wasit is cool and," She shurgged. "Ah don't much lihke the hood."

"It's not going." Raven replied.

"Wasn' tellin' ya ta get rid of it." Rogue replied, picking the book up again. "Ya goin' ta school on Monday?"

"What?" Raven questioned.

"Ah'll repeat, are ya goin' ta school on Monday?" Rogue repeated, lowing her book again.

"Is that another expectation of the professor of yours?" Raven questioned. This trip wasn't turning out to her likeing in the least.

"Somethin' lihke that." Rogue replied with a shrug.

Raven got into a sitting poisition in the air, her legs crossed, her arms out. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos…"

* * *

Robin had just finished putting his clothes away and turned to see Scott watching him. "Hi."

"Why do you only have one set of clothes? No offense." Scott questioned.

"Well, it's all I need. Normal outfits normally can't hold everything I need it to. This outfit can. And I do have a tux." Robin pointed out.

Scott nodded. "Well, if you ever decide that you want a more… diverse wardrobe, just talk to the professor or something." Scott replied. "The students, not that you should mind, will think it pretty odd. Not to mention, school will be a little rough on you."

Robin glanced at the uniform he was currently putting in his dresser. He'd agreed on going to school and he didn't want any fights there. He knew he could win them, but he didn't want the other trouble that came with it. "Is there a place nearby to get clothing?" He questioned. He was pretty sure Star would agree to going to school, she was, afteral, very intellagent. Naïve, but intelligant. He figured he could convince Beastboy too. Cyborg and Raven were a different matter though. Cyborg didn't seem the type that would take to school. He could retain information wonderfully with all his machinary and school wouldn't challenge him at all.

Raven on the other hand, he didn't know if she'd agree to putting up with eight hours of other teenagers and teachers telling her what to do. Not to mention the stress school put on you. It could be dangerous having her go.

Xavier had pressed at how important he felt school was though, and how important showing the public that they were not a threat was.

Scott nodded. "I'll take you tomorrow if you want." Scott offered, pulling Robin from his thoughts.

Robin nodded and finished putting his things away. He walked over to his desk, which was close to his bed. He'd taken with him a folder that was filled with papers. He dropped it on the desktop and moved the chair around and sat down.

Scott glanced at the folder, but didn't ask.

From the bag that was beside Robin's desk and on his bed, he pulled out a notebook and pen. He opened it to an empty page and wrote on a top line: _Scott Summers. _Scott lifted an eyebrow.

"You have a codename don't you?" Robin questioned, glancing back at Scott.

"Yeah, Cyclops. Why?" Scott questioned.

Robin didn't respond, he just turned back to the notebook and moved a couple spaces over. _aka: Cyclops. _

"What are you doing?" Scott questioned.

"Just writing things down. What are your powers?" Robin questioned.

"Eh… I shoot optic blasts from my eyes." Scott replied.

Robin moved the pen over a little more. _Power: Optic blasts from the eyes. _Robin then closed the notebook and nodded and put it in the folder he'd set down.

"Like to keep stats?" Scott questioned, sitting down on his bed.

"It helps me stay organized." Robin replied. He then shrugged and pulled the notebook back out. He flipped to the third page and at the top was written _Koriandr' Earth Name: Kori Anders. _The part written about the 'Earth name' was written above, as if inserted after the other writing in that line. _aka: Starfire Powers: Shooting energy blasts from hands. Flight. She can now shoot energy blasts from her eyes as well. _The last part also seemed to be written later on and was clearly from a different pen.

After that point there seemed as if the entire page was a paragraph of information, starting with her height, weight, and appearance, then going on to what Robin had picked up about her. Scott didn't read it all, just skimmed to see what kind of information he'd picked up.

"You must spend a lot of time doing this." Scott said with a short laugh of disbelief.

Robin closed the notebook. "I do, but it's helpful. Do you keep any records like this?"

"Does a diary count?" Scott questioned with a laugh.

"Probably. It will still record things about the others, but from a very personal perspective."

Scott cut him off there with a hand wave. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's better to keep it as unpersonal as possible because you'll keep better records."

Robin nodded and put the notebook back in the folder. "I'm going to have a lot of stuff like this in my drawers, don't go through them."

"Wouldn't even think of it."

To be Continued

Thank you **ldypebsaby**, **Eilian Rhoss**, **NiNab**, **dana1313, ****Texas Goddess**, **Jason**, **x-RAVEN-x**, **littlemisschaos**, **RikaTabithaStarr**, **K.C. Whitestar**, **Faith Ann Darkness Goddess**, **cheerful-pinkstar**, **Shannon-of-tameran**, **Xcoolcomic**, And of course, I cannot forget you, **Sadomasochistic****for all reviewing my fanfic. That's what makes it worth writing.**

As for you **Miss Ginny**, Thank you too. I didn't put you above cuz I've got more to say to you. I realized when I was doing it that I was making some characters a lot alike. When I first heard of TT I was thinking it was a rip-off of X-men Evo just because of how much alike some of the characters. Beastboy, Kurt. Robin, Scott. Raven, Rogue. Plus, Star seems to me like a mix between Rogue and Kitty and well, I couldn't think of anything for Cyborg. So basically, I was playing off of these thoughts and was trying to be humorous about the similarities… needless to say, I'm not to great at humor. Lol. I try, but it likes to blow up in my face.

As for other crossover's like these, I haven't seen any yet, sorry. If You find one, let me know too. I'll tell you if I find one.


End file.
